New Love
by VampiresMistress4ever
Summary: All human Damon and Elena go to school Damon is younger. they fall in love. Stefan her ex which she was in love with. Warning a lot of Smut.
1. Chapter 1

This is a all-human story. They go to school but Damon's a few years younger then Elena.

And Stefan is her ex bf.

Cheers hope you enjoy.

PREFACE

The cold air stung my lungs at I glanced over at Damon. It was so cold his breath was frosty in the air. He looked at me and quickly glanced away. I was extremely drunk. I had just broken up with my long-term boyfriend earlier in the week, the boy who had taken my virginity. I had vowed to get completely smashed this weekend. Now here I was, being escorted home by a older sophomore 'cause my friends didn't want me walking home alone. I had been crying, so drunk at the party, I had insisted on going home NOW and so they grabbed Damon and told him to walk me home because everybody else was either too drunk to drive or busy getting on somebody.

My heart raced when our eyes had briefly met. I knew this boy had a crush on me, and it drove me wild. I had wanted to say, "Awwh" all year, whenever he had come up with a lame excuse to talk to me, to stand by me, whenever it seemed he had gathered the courage to utter a word to me. It made my stomach flutter when he stammered mid-sentence as he tried desperately to find something to say next.  
I remember the time his friends grabbed me at lunch, yelling, "Hey Damon, it's your girl! It's your girl!" What could I do but look away, pretending I didn't hear as he told them to shut up, red faced. I felt bad for him, the way his friends teased him. From what I had seen, he didn't stand up to them enough. Well, maybe he was rather immature, even for a sophomore. However, right then I was so drunk, I nearly tripped over the curb as I stepped over it. I wanted to say something to him, but the silence was deafening. I started crying again, saying how I hated my ex-boyfriend and how my life sucked.  
"Oh, come on," Damon said. "Maybe you're better off without him."  
" Really?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Yeah, you deserve better."  
" Thanks. You're so nice Damon!" I exclaimed, fawning (my usual  
drunk line: "You're so nice!").  
His blue eyes, framed by long lashes, studied my face as we walked in the moonlight. I knew he knew I was drunk. I wondered what he was thinking, if he had had some great plan all along to get me into bed that he never _quite_ got a chance at, considering I had always had a boyfriend since he had known me. Maybe some plan that he was always altering here and there, while he never gave up. I wondered if he was thinking it was now his big chance.  
I leaned on him suddenly, wrapping my arms around him while I sobbed into his shoulder, "Damon, you're so nice..."  
He awkwardly put his arm around me, whispering, "Don't cry", to me as we tried to continue walking while I was nearly backward, my arms still around him as I clung to him desperately. I continued crying until we reached my house.  
He stood awkwardly on my doorstep as I tried to unlock the door and undo the security system at the same time. I'm sure he didn't know what to do, if he should listen to his common sense that was telling him I would laugh at him hysterically and tell him to get lost if he asked to come in, or whether to go with his primal urges and stay around. I wondered if he could ignore the bulge I had felt in his pants as I had clung to him, my seventeen-year-old body pressing against his. I wondered if I could ignore it.  
The door swung open, into the pitch-black house. "Come in with me", I pleaded, grabbing his hands as my eyes tried  
to focus. "I'm scared-it's all dark," my voice croaked. "Okay," he whispered, staring at my hand as I grabbed his clumsily and pulled him in. The door closed behind us and we were emerged in darkness.  
I pulled him toward my bedroom. I could hear his rapid breathing over the soft sounds of his tennis shoes on the hall carpet. Thank God, my parents were out of town that weekend.  
"See if anybody's in there," I ordered, pushing him into my room as I hung back in the hallway, still crying.  
"I'm sure there's nobody in..." he started to protest.  
"Just do it," I whined.  
He reached in and turned on my light. No one in there.  
He glanced around my room, taking in everything instantly: from  
the box on my floor filled with picture frames and miscellaneous junk left over from my relationship with Stefan, to my stuffed animals on the shelf, and finally to my double bed with the soft pillows and down comforter. His eyes stopped dead at the bed, and he swallowed. I wondered if he'd fantasized about my bed before, me sleeping in it, himself being in it, maybe about making love to me under its covers.  
I walked past him into the room and switched on the bedside lamp.  
I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands. God, I was drunk.  
I don't know how long I sat like that as Damon stared at me, but  
finally I heard his low voice stammer,  
"Um, um, do you want me to leave?"  
My eyes refused to focus as I looked at him standing in the  
doorway.  
"Wait, come here..." I said to him. He walked over to me slowly, swallowing. He sat on the bed next to me. He was so nervous. He rubbed his palms on his thighs-was he sweating? He was such a quiet person; I wondered what he was thinking...  
"Are you going to go back to Bonnie's?" (Caroline was my best friend whose house the party at been at; Damon was friends with her older brother Mike, who was how he got to the party in the first place). "I don't know," he said. "Mike was getting with some girl earlier and I'm not sure he wants me to still spend the night. I might just go home, it's not that far." "But it's so cold!" I exclaimed, looking at him as if he was the bravest person in the world.  
"Oh," he said shyly, smiling down at his hands, which were in his lap, conveniently hiding the bulge from me. I stood up suddenly, and he immediately stood up too. I walked around to the end of my bed, where I paused, not remembering what I was looking for or where I had been going. He followed me and stood closely next to me as I began laughing drunkenly, incoherently exclaiming about how funny it was that I didn't know what I had been going to get.  
He smiled at me, still studying my face with his huge blue eyes. I grabbed his jacket and laughed hysterically into his shoulder. I put my arms around him and snuggled close to him. It felt so good to be held. I could feel his heart pounding.  
My arms still around him, I drew back and smiled at him. My smile faded, and his eyes grew panicky as I just looked at him. I rose up on my tiptoes and kissed him gently on the mouth. He sucked in air rapidly; God, I thought the boy was going to hyperventilate. I didn't pull back though, and he began to kiss me back. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue in to touch his. My arms wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders while we kept kissing. His hands slid down my back, bravely resting on my ass.  
My insides were quivering. I wanted him, but should I? I pulled away again, and slid my hands down his hard chest as he stared at me.  
"Damon," I whispered. "Have you ever made love before?"  
He gulped again, and shook his head, not looking me in the eye, as  
he hung his head. Oh, I thought, he's embarrassed about his virginity! My heart swelled. I began kissing him again, his neck and his ear while he breathed out in a rush.  
"Make love to me tonight", I pleaded in a whisper. "Damon, please make love to me."  
" Yes," he whispered back. "Oh God, yes." I kissed him again, and then began slowly undressing him, unbuttoning  
his shirt and pulling it off while I kissed the soft white skin of his chest. My tongue licked his hard nipple.  
We lay on the bed and kissed. Eager, and probably not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do, he practically tried to enter me before we were even completely undressed.  
"No, no," I said gently. "Not yet... Not that yet." I gently pushed him off me, and got him on his back. First, I  
kissed his mouth, his ears, and his neck. I licked both his nipples, and lay my head down on his muscular chest as it heaved up and down rapidly. Kneeling next to him on the bed while I leaned over him, he stared up at me, touching my face softly, and I returned his stare. My fingers lightly ran over his ribs, and I kissed each one.  
Slowly moving south, teasing, I stuck my tongue in his belly button and he groaned, knowing I'm sure the direction I was headed in and what I was after. I kissed the baby fine hairs below his navel. They ran in a streak down into his jeans. My lips travelled all over his stomach, and his hips. I finished unbuttoning his jeans, and he lifted up so I could pull them off. His hard cock, juices dripping out, stuck out of the hole of his wet underwear. Odd thought, I wondered if his mother folded her son's underwear. I wondered what she would think if she could see him now...  
I crawled between his spread thighs. He was positively shaking, his hands fumbling about on the bed by his sides. He _is_ inexperienced, I thought. I crawled back up, supporting myself above him, and kissed him again.  
"It's okay," I whispered as I looked into his eyes. "Yeah?"  
He nodded.  
I touched his face lightly, and smiled at him in the dim light. I  
smoothed his hair back on his forehead while he swallowed. I kissed him again. He touched my hair too, and nodded again, reassuring me. I went back down. His underwear off completely, I began teasing him as his breathing became even more coarse and rapid. I began licking his thighs, and then kissing his pubic hair as his cock rubbed in my long hair. He stared at me, his eyes glassy. I kept massaging his thighs and running my tongue through his pubic hair. He groaned. I knew I was driving him crazy. I looked up at him; our eyes locked. "Please," he whispered hoarsely, begging me for more. I continued kissing his thighs, then moved my head up and let my  
tongue slightly touch his warm balls. He gasped, his hips jerking up. I swallowed one of his balls while he moaned, "Oh my God..." I slid my tongue up the length of his long hard dick. I swirled it around, and slid it back down to his heavy balls. I gently took one into my mouth and sucked it a little. I played with his balls with my mouth, my lips around them, licking them in the sack. Then I tongued the underside of his dick's head, and he groaned. I licked it up and down. All the while, he was whimpering like a baby.  
I finally took the swollen head into my mouth and sucked it, hard. He cried out. I rubbed his shaft with my hands while his hands gripped my head, his fingers running through my hair. I took the whole thing into my mouth and began pumping, sucking his dick rapidly. His hips began slowly rocking, bucking to meet my mouth instinctively. I glanced up at him without letting go of my prize. His head was thrown back on the pillow, his eyes closed and his mouth open. His hip thrusts became faster, sticking his cock into my throat and nearly gagging me while he gripped my head. My God, I thought, he's fucking my mouth. His whimpering became louder and he started to yell while I sucked faster, as fast as I could.  
"OhmyGod, ohmyGod," he yelled, as his whole body stiffened. "Elena!" he gasped faintly as his sperm exploded into my mouth and down my throat. His hips were lifted off the bed completely as he tried desperately to get as deep as he could. He came so much I couldn't handle it all and it seeped out of the corners of my mouth.  
" Yeah, baby, yeah!" he grunted. With one final "Unngghh!" he collapsed on the bed and tried to catch his breath. I looked up at him from between his sweaty thighs and saw his facial expression.  
Oh God, I thought, he's in heaven.  
I licked the rest of Damon's cum off his dick. I wondered if he  
would leave now that he had cum. I hoped he wouldn't. He liked me, I knew that, but I didn't know how much. Or what it meant to him. Maybe he just thought I was pretty or something.  
I crawled up to him and lay next to him. I put my head on his chest and hugged him while he stroked my hair. I kissed his pecks and rubbed his shoulders. I held him to me for a while, and then I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling. I wondered what he would do. He looked over at me first, then leaned over and kissed me. He began kissing my neck and fondling my breasts. He was too rough at first, squeezing my nipples and kneading my tits, pinching them, fascinated with the new toys I had presented him with. I gasped in pain and he looked pleased, probably thinking I was in pleasure. The darling boy was so eager to please. I pushed his hands away and he looked at me, questioningly. "No, you're being too rough", I said. I looked down at myself.  
"Don't you think I have pretty breasts?" "Yeah..." he said.  
" Don't you want to kiss them?" I asked. Damon looked down at my body. He started by gently tonguing my  
nipples and kissing my chest all over, and then began sucking on them. His hand explored my cunt, and he inserted a couple of fingers in, exclaiming how wet I was. I gasped aloud and moaned when his tough fingers found my clitoris, and he quickly looked up in surprise. "Do you like that?" he asked in delight. "Oh Damon, yes," I moaned.  
"Here?" he asked, curious, rubbing my clit. "Yeah, right there oh God don't stop!"  
Happy where he was, he continued sucking my breasts and finger  
fucking me while his thumb rolled over my clit. Spreading my legs apart, I gently pushed him lower. I lifted one knee up. He stared at me, maybe nervous about being inexperienced. But he set his mind up to go for it. His hard cock stuck out like a pole from his belly as he repositioned himself between my legs. I gasped in pleasure as his wet mouth attached itself to my quivering cunt. His tongue slipped in to my vagina and explored my insides. Armed with his new information, he didn't neglect my clitoris, but instead worshipped it with his tongue and lips. I kept encouraging him with groans and yelps and words.  
"Oh Damon, honey!" I groaned. "God, Damon, don't stop! Don't stop!" It's not like I was in any danger of his going anywhere; he was glued between my open thighs, happily eating his first pussy.  
He kept sucking and sucking me and soon the room began to spin. "Ohm, I'm Cumming I'm Cumming!" I shrieked while every nerve in my body danced. I shook all over and grabbed his head and pushed it into me. He looked a little alarmed, but extremely pleased with himself, which drove me crazy.  
My heart rate, pounding in my ears, slowed as my orgasm subsided. He continued eating me, making me horny again. Besides, I'm insatiable when I'm drunk. I noticed he was absentmindedly stroking his virgin dick while his tongue plunged into my cunt. I motioned for him to move up. He scrambled up next to me and began kissing me. I spread my legs apart and whispered in his ear, "Damon, put it in me..."  
He was on top of me in a flash; after all, from what I knew about people, _this_ is what he had been waiting for is thought of constantly, what every other person talked about constantly. Heaven awaited him between my spread thighs. With one arm supporting him, the other gripped the head of his swollen cock, which he aimed at my dripping box. He searched for the entrance, and then eased in the head. He then shoved the entire length in while we both gasped in pleasure. He lie on top of me, and thrust his dick in deeper, banging against my cervix while I cried out in pain. My sweaty thighs gripping his hips, he pumped a few times more, but he was too excited. In his innocence and extreme excitement he pulled out completely and got off centre.  
"Oh God I'm Cumming," he gasped into my ear. "Cum, Damon, cum!" I whispered back, my head spinning. His hands supporting him while I cradled his head on my shoulders. He frantically tried to get it back into me but failed and shot his hot cum all over my thighs. His voice wavered as he let out a cry, and completely withdrawn out of me, he desperately began humping my slippery thighs and pubic mound.  
He collapsed onto me. I held him in my arms and began kissing him. He pulled away, and didn't look me in the eye as he whispered, "I'm sorry", and looked down between us at the mess. "I know, I came too soon," he said sadly, "I'm sorry..."  
My stomach leapt to my throat as I thought of how sensitive he was being of me and my needs, how desperate to please me he was. The thought of him being upset by his perceived lack of a "good" performance made me want to cry. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "No, don't be sorry", I said. "It was wonderful; I loved it." It was the truth.  
He gave me a shy smile and looked again at the sticky mess that we were encased in. He rolled off me and lay on his back staring at the ceiling, still smiling embarrassedly. I told him not to worry about it and grabbed some Kleenex and cleaned us off. "See?" I said. "All gone!"  
I snuggled up close to him underneath the covers. We kissed and rubbed each other and giggled. We lay on our sides facing each other, our hips pressing together. His dick soon stiffened again, poking against me. He grinned at me, then rolled onto his back and pulled me on top of him. I spread my legs and guided it in. I lay on him at first; my breasts pinned against his chest, and fucked him hard. His body was so hard, unbelievable built for a freshman.  
The I sat up and rode him while he lay back with a huge smile on his face, fondling my tits. I couldn't believe how much pleasure I was experiencing with this boy.  
I crawled off him and lay on my side with my back to his chest. I pulled his glistening dick between my legs. Our hands met down there as both of us together put his long dick into my cunt. He began thrusting into me rapidly from behind, grunting his approval. I led his hands to my clit, which he played with, his dick in me all the way. He got me onto all fours and continued fucking me.  
"Oh, doggy style, huh?" I laughed, at his initiative. "You like doggy style!"  
" Hell yeah," he grunted at me. I banged him backwards, meeting each of his thrusts and drowning in pleasure. He massaged my ass, gripping my hips and then reaching down with one hand for my clit, his new best friend. I shrieked in pleasure from his fingers manipulating my clit like that. He was a quick learner, that's. He leaned over me, his chest pressed into my back while his arms supported him next to mine. His large hands covered my small ones on the bed, while he kept thrusting his slippery dick into me. He breathed and groaned in my ear. I groaned back, and kept telling him how great he was.  
I sat up suddenly, knocking him back into a sitting position on his knees. "Sit, sit", I told him. I sat on him like that, my ass grinding into his groin while my thighs straddled his. He clasped me to him, and held my breasts with one hand while the other went between my legs. I fondled his balls between my thighs and he played with my clit. My head lolled backward on his shoulder as I moaned, and I twisted around and we kissed.  
"I'm going to cum again," he groaned.  
"No," I ordered playfully. "You're not allowed! Damon, you're not _allowed_ to come yet!" "Aright, but I'm going to if you don't hold still," he warned.  
I stopped moving and held still. He didn't move a muscle, and in fact he was holding his breath. I almost started to laugh, but he was gripping my body so tightly I could barely breathe myself. He let his breath out, and said okay.  
I returned to rocking him back and forth. It was too much for me, his fingers pressed into my clit and rubbing it around, plus his hard dick lodged into me, all made me cum again.  
" Ohm, Ohm! Yes!" I breathed. "I'm Cumming, Damon you're making me cum again you fuck Ooh!" "No, you're not allowed, not allowed to at all!" he joked.  
My world went white, my body exploding in pleasure as I laughed.  
The combination of the two, laughing hysterically and Cumming at the same time was unbelievable. I ground my hips into him violently, trying to milk every ounce of pleasure out of it that I could. He groaned loudly as my vagina spammed several times, clenching his dick tightly. I breathed hard, spent.  
Exhausted, and teasing a little, I got off him and fell on my back on the bed, covering my eyes with my forearm and crossing my legs at the ankles. "That was great Damon, really great..." I murmured, moving my arm a little so I could see him. Damon still sat on the end of the bed, his swollen dick pulsating up and down, still needing me desperately. The look on his face was partial panic, not knowing whether I was done with him or not, and partial amusement, knowing I was teasing him.  
I removed my arm completely and, raising my knees up, smiled at him. "Comere!" I said, holding my arms out to my boy. "Comere..."  
He was in me again quickly, this time with my raised legs over his shoulders. We kissed passionately, our wet mouths open and our tongues prying in and intertwining, while his hips bucked, his cock in me so deep. He thrust repeatedly.  
Soon, his breathing became even more rapid and he cried out as he shot jets of his sperm into me. He groaned and kept thrusting faster and faster, gasping, then eventually slower, and slower, until finally he fell out and we just lay holding each other, spent. He kissed me. "I love you," he whispered, his eyes shining.  
I was much wiser than Damon, older and wiser and perhaps knew a lot  
more about love than him. But, at that moment, held tightly in his arms, I loved him too, desperately. I had to. "I love you too..." I told him.  
Damon grinned at me and kissed me again.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Cheers **

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well because you all were so good at reviewing I updated.**

**Thanks for the reviews and adds to favourite's and alerts.**

** sorry for the confusion yes Damon's younger the Elena.**

**

* * *

Chapter one  
**

Damon walked in through the front door of his house, relieved to find his parents gone.  
Tired, and happier than he could ever remember being, he went up to his bedroom and lay on his bed, still in the clothes he had worn yesterday to school. Yesterday seemed so long ago. Lying on his stomach, he tried to remember last night. He tried to remember what it felt like, his dick in her, her mouth around it. His dick throbbed against the bed. He closed his eyes and smiled. He had made her cum. She had told him to come over tonight too. He wanted her so bad, not just to have sex with, but really wanted her. He needed her. He thought about her constantly, had from the first moment he had laid eyes on her. She was not with Stefan anymore. She had told him she hated him. He had also seen it in her eyes last night when Stefan came over to the party, trying to convince her to come back to him. She threw his ring away. She flushed it down the toilet in front of everyone. Could this really be happening? Was she finally his? He wondered sleepily, still smiling.  
He woke up that afternoon around three, sweaty around his collar, the sun pouring into his room. The phone-the phone was ringing. Why wasn't anybody answering it? He thought in annoyance, then, What if it was Elena. He leapt out of his bed and went running into his Parent's room. The machine in the kitchen had already gone on by the time he had picked it up. "Hold on a second," he said, waiting for the announcement to finish. He heard his friend Tyler's voice.  
The machine went off and he repeated, "Hello?" "What's up?" said Tyler.  
"Nothing", answered Damon, disappointed that it wasn't she.  
"What are you doing'?"  
" Nothing'!"  
" Oh".  
"What are you doing?" Damon asked.  
"Oh-nothing'," he answered. "Just ate lunch." "So, what did you do last night?" Damon asked, feeling superior.  
He knew Tyler's night couldn't have topped his. "Oh, nothing' much. Was going to go to some party I heard about but my parents wouldn't let me go out y' know."  
" Suck".  
"Yeah. Jeremy and Matt-you know Matt Donavon, from PE. Anyway, they came over and we watched some porno. It was theirs," he added.  
Damon laughed, feeling extremely superior. He laughed again.  
"Shut up dude", said Tyler, annoyed. "Like you're so much better."  
" Maybe I am," Damon replied, matter-of-factly. He felt a twinge of regret in his heart after he said that, for he knew he was going to tell, and he knew she might not like that. She hadn't said he _couldn't_ tell anybody though. "Oh yeah right," replied Tyler haughtily. "You isn't never had a girl or nothing."  
Damon paused, for effect.  
"Fuck you," said Tyler, noting the pause and what it was supposed to  
insinuate.  
"I got laid last night," said Damon.  
" Fucking liar. You did not."  
" I did too."  
" You fucking liar! Who, then?"  
" She's a senior."  
" Oh you fucking liar!" Tyler repeated again. "What the hell kind of crack are you on?"  
" I swear!" Damon laughed.  
" What's her name then? I bet she's an ugly dog." "No way, she's fine as hell. You know Elena Gilbert. The one with the long brown hair?"  
" Oh, you're such a liar. The one you love. I _don't_ think so Damon."  
" Fine, don't believe me. I don't care." "Sure. Where did you do it then?" Tyler asked. "Her house. Her _bed_." he answered.  
" Man. Was that at that party last night?" Tyler demanded, starting to believe Damon.  
" Yeah. Well, after".  
" My fucking' parents. God, I'm going to kill them!" snorted Tyler, pissed.  
" Yeah..." Damon laughed. "Well, it's not like you would've gotten any anyway."  
" Fuck you. What the hell happened? I thought she had some boyfriend. Damon said they were ugly serious." "They broke up. He's a total dick you know." "So what happened?" Tyler demanded.  
" She was upset, you know, because her ex boyfriend came to the party and he was all trying to get back with her and stuff. But anyway, I walked her home and she ugly wanted it".  
" You fucker," said the jealous Tyler.  
" She liked pulled me inside and she's like, 'Damon, Damon, make love to me!'" he said, getting in to the story. "She's like, 'Oh Damon, I want your cock, I want your cock!'" "Bullshit. Did she suck it?"  
" Hell yeah she did. Oh my _God_..." he groaned, remembering.  
" It was great?" asked Tyler.  
" Oh my God!" he repeated. "It was awesome. Then I fucked her twice."  
" Twice? God I hate you. You're such a fucker. You're lying I know it," insisted Tyler.  
" I'm not! I'm dead serious. I'm going' over there again tonight too. I guess I'll get me some more." "Can I come?"  
" You wish! Get your own."  
" Man. Goddamn."  
" Don't tell anyone or I'll kick your ass." Tyler just laughed.  
" I mean it!" Damon said. "Or I'll make sure you never get any."  
" Oh, like what? Now that you've gotten some you're the King of All Pussy. Fuck you."  
" No, just don't? Come on, promise you'll keep it a secret."  
" Aright. I promise," Tyler gave in, not being especially sincere although Damon didn't pick up on that. "Well, I got to go. Got to take a shower. _Really_ got to take a shower."  
" You're dirty," sniffed Tyler.  
" Gladly, when it's dirty like this," laughed Damon. "Oh, yeah well, later..."  
"Later..."  
Both hung up.

In the shower his dick stood up straight, hard as he stood under the spray of hot water. He closed his eyes and thought about tonight. He was sure she wanted him the way she had last night. She had been drunk though, a little voice in his head said. But this morning, this morning she wasn't drunk anymore.  
He had woken up before her, his arms around her and her head resting on his naked chest. He had known it wasn't a dream then. He had wanted to stay, stay and hold her and make love to her again. But he was scared his mom was going to call Mike's and ask to speak with him, maybe even go over there to pick him up. If he wasn't there he'd have been dead. What if his mom found out where he was and showed up? That would have been a nightmare.  
So, he left her to go home, and she'd protested, wanting to know where he was going. He'd thought she looked sad that he was leaving her. He felt a chill run through him at the thought. Then when he was hurriedly getting dressed she had told him she wanted him to come over again that night. He'd promised he would, his heart leaping for joy.  
More than anything, he just wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and talk with her, about anything. He wished he was still with her, damn he wished he had a car. He could have stayed longer if he hadn't been scared about his mom showing up. He wished he had a license at that.  
He looked down at his dick, still pulsating. He washed it, soaping it up. He thought about tonight, closing his eyes. He rubbed it up and down. Thoughts flew at him as his body racked with waves of pleasure: Save it for tonight, you don't need to do that anymore, then, you can't show up with a hard on... Damon gripped the bar on the shower door as his sperm shot out onto the tile wall in front of him.

Damon's mum walked into the kitchen, turning on the light to see through the dusk. She called for someone to help her with the groceries. She heard the TV on. Her husband had a softball game. Her daughters scampered through the house, still at the age where chores were fun. She started putting away the groceries she had brought in already, pausing to check the answering machine. The light was blinking. She pressed play, and was surprised at how long it rewound while she put the vegetables away. She listened in amusement for a second. After awhile she turned pale.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**Cheers**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all your reviews, they mean alot. **

**I'm so happy you like this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**

* * *

chapter 2  
**

Damon walked over to her house in the dusk, smelling of his dad's cologne. He was so happy. He wondered if people looking at him could tell he wasn't a virgin. He thought about that night. He could just imagine what would happen...  
He would walk in and give her a kiss damn, why didn't he get her some flowers? He'd look for a nice one to steal on the rest of the way.  
"Hi honey," she'd say.  
"Hi sweetheart," he'd answer. Maybe they'd make dinner together.  
He was hungry. He knew her parents were out of town a lot, Mike had told him. Mike knew a lot about her, since her best friend was his sister. She was a good cook he'd heard.  
Then maybe they'd do it. Maybe they'd go to a movie after, or before actually. He had $20 in his wallet. He felt embarrassed that she'd have to drive. However, it couldn't be helped.  
He turned into her circular driveway. Right away, he knew something was amiss. Caroline's black Honda Accord was there. He thought he could hear music.  
Dammit, he thought. What's Caroline doing here? Slowly, he walked up to her doorstep. Maybe she's about to leave. He wanted to be alone with her, without Caroline. He rang the bell. It seemed so strange that he had been there less than 24 hours ago.  
His heart leapt to his throat as the doorknob rattled, the door flying open. Caroline stood there. She looked him up and down he swore she did. They were best friends, of course she knew what they'd done. Girls told each other everything.  
"Hi Damon," she said.  
"Hi," he mumbled.  
Caroline opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She just looked at him.  
"Is she here?" he asked finally.  
"Uh, yeah. Come in", she said, stepping aside to let him in.  
He followed Caroline down the hall to her bedroom. Elena was making her bed he guessed; she had a pillow under her chin, and was putting the pillowcase on. Elena looked beautiful. Damon fought off the desire to jump on her right then. Her hair, freshly washed, shined in the light as it hung down her back. She wore a white t-shirt and cut-off blue jeans, unravelling at the ends. Her legs were so tan. She looked over at him for a second, her eyes cool, no emotion, then turned away, facing the sliding glass door that revealed all their reflections.  
"Hey, will you help me with this?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed, stretching the clean sheets across the bed. He realized the sheets must have been really dirty, but an unreasonable part of him was slightly insulted that she washed them, like she was washing him away maybe. He pushed those thoughts aside as he stared at her ass when she bent over, not quite believing that he'd touched it the night before. He jumped and said, "Who, me?" It was pointless, his words just hung in the air; Caroline had already started helping her make the bed. Damon got that familiar sick feeling in his gut. He felt so isolated from them. Then he felt angry at himself. She didn't want him there, he could feel it. She hadn't even said hi to him. He desperately wanted to leave right then, wanted to run away and hide in his bed. Yet she hadn't done anything mean to him, just hadn't done what he thought she'd do. He hated her for an instant. Then he felt ashamed.  
Caroline was giving her a look from across the bed, he thought. He couldn't tell what it meant, except possibly, "Well? Aren't you going to acknowledge Damon?" He couldn't see Elena's eyes, her reaction, but he felt vibes was he paranoid? That they were negative toward him, like she was rolling her eyes, laughing at him. Damon still stood there, wanting to cry, hating his reflection in the glass. His hair was gelled. God, I must look like a dork, he thought, his vision blurring as he stared at his shoes.  
Caroline moved, and she left, giving him a slight smile as she walked out of the room. She even closed the door. It was just them.  
She still stood with her back to him, no longer making the bed.  
"Hi", he began. His voice sounded too high. He sounded like a fricking girl he thought. She scratched her head, and then ran her fingers through her long hair. She turned around, and she smiled at him, a genuine, warm smile.  
His heart leapt, it was okay! He walked toward her. He kissed her, on the cheek though, and hugged her. She didn't hug him back.  
"Hi," he said again. He grinned at her. She sat down on the bed.  
He heard Caroline's car. They were alone. He sat next to her, and pulled her to him, so that her head rested on his shoulder.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
"Fine," she said.  
"Not hung over are you?" he asked, teasing her. "No, not much. Damon?"  
His heart skipped a beat. "Yeah?" he asked. "You and I need to talk..."  
No! His mind screamed. He let go of her. "It's about us, you know? What we... about last night," she explained.  
"Yeah?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.  
"You know I was drunk," she started to say", and I, well, I don't know."  
He didn't say anything. His heart broke. "I'm sorry," she said. "I should have been more responsible."  
His head was ringing. Responsible? What was she talking about? Was she pregnant? No, she wouldn't know already. Besides, Mike had said she was on the pill. He'd even seen them.  
"I just hope that you don't expect anything from this," she continued.  
"Why not?" he demanded. Oops, he shouldn't have said that.  
She was taken aback. "Well, it's just that Damon, you're just a baby, like, you, I didn't mean that, no I didn't mean you're a baby like that," she said quickly. "I mean that it just wouldn't work out", she stumbled. His mind reeled as his eyes filled with tears. "I don't think you're a baby," she repeated, knowing that remark had gone straight to his heart. "I think you're a great guy!"  
" Then why don't you like me?" he asked, sadly. In all truth he didn't want to know, he wanted to run out of there as fast as he could and never face her again. However, part of him was waiting for her to say that she _did_ like him, that she loved him like she said last night. "Oh Damon," she said. "I _do_ like you-just not like that." She touched his shoulder.  
"Fucking bitch!" he screamed. Actually he didn't say it aloud, like he wanted to, but in his mind he screamed it just the same. He was such a goddamn fool. Stupid fool! He yelled at himself. _She hates me she doesn't love me she doesn't like me she DOESN'T love me..._ It ran through his mind over and over _Fucking bitch stupid fool goddamn fucking bitch stupid fool..._ He stood up suddenly and walked out of her room, without saying anything. She jumped up and followed him, saying, "Damon, wait, comeback..."  
She tried to grab his hands as he walked down the hall, trying to make him see, oh, why couldn't he _see_? He pushed her away, pushed her groping hands away as tears streamed down his face, tears he was determined that she wouldn't see.  
" Leave me alone. I don't care," he mumbled, pushing her away from him once and for all. His forearm covered his eyes and wiped the tears away as he went out into the night. She stood on the doorstep, one bare foot on top of the other and began to cry as he left her. She ran back into the house, threw herself on her bed, and cried.  
Crying himself, Damon walked home in a daze.

Damon's mom had listened to the tape twice, and then played it for her husband. They'd both listened awkwardly, not quite sure what to do or how to punish him, if they should at all. It was strange, listening to their son's voice, swearing and saying those things to his friend. He had no idea that the answering machine that had gone on had never stopped recording the message.  
_"Did she suck it?"_ asked the friend.  
_"Hell yeah she did. Oh my _God*..."* Damon's voice groaned into the phone. _"Then I fucked her twice..."_ They heard the door slam. Damon was back. He walked past the kitchen and ran upstairs without even looking at them.  
His dad looked at his wife, and then followed him up the stairs. He knocked on his door. No answer, then an annoyed and muffled, "What?"  
He opened the door. Damon was lying on his bed facing the wall.  
"Hi..." he began.  
Damon did not respond. His dad knew he was upset, knew something had gone wrong at the girl's house. He sat down on the corner of his bed, saying,  
"What's the matter?"  
" Nothing."  
His dad paused. "So, where'd you go?"  
" Out".  
"Damon, I know where you were."  
Damon panicked. Had she called after him? Had she told his _parents?_ How much did they know? He turned around. His tearstained face startled his dad. He hadn't seen Damon cry in awhile.  
"Damon, we know what happened last night." "How? What happened?"  
"I know that you had sex... Damon, I should've talked to you long ago".  
"What? I did not," he lied. God, my life is getting worse every second, he thought angrily. "You told Tyler-it got recorded on the machine." Damon turned away again. "I just want to say that your mother and I aren't mad at you. Just a little surprised, that's all."  
Damon wanted to run away right then. My life sucks, it sucks so much shit, he thought, staring at the wall. He just wanted her, he still just wanted her. He desperately wanted his dad to disappear. "Did you use protection?" his dad asked him. "Dad..."  
"Well, it's important. I really should have talked to you before this. Did you?"  
" Not exactly. She's on the pill so she won't get pregnant. You don't have to worry about that." "You should have used a condom," he said. "Don't you know that? You could have gotten a disease." "She doesn't have any diseases!" he said angrily. "She's not some slut, she's not like that." "How do you know?"  
" Just do. She's only done it with one other person. Not that it's any of your business."  
" Still..." he said, feeling a trifle bad. "I didn't mean to imply that she was a tramp or anything, it's just that you have to be careful."  
Damon said nothing, still facing away from his dad. His dad coughed. "So, do you want to tell me about her?"  
" No... She's just some girl, really dad." "Your first time was supposed to be special." It was special, Damon thought to himself bitterly. Screw you what the hell do you know?  
"What's the matter?"  
" Nothing!"  
" Why are you crying? What just happened? I know you went over there again..."  
"Nothing happened."  
His dad paused, looking at the back of his son's head. "Do you like her a lot?" he asked gently. "Yeah," Damon whispered, trying to fight back tears. "Does she like you too?"  
" No..." he whispered after a moment, as he started to cry again.  
"Oh Damon," he comforted, patting his back. "You'll get over her, really. I know that's no consolation right now, but you have to realize that... Also, although it's enjoyable of course," he said awkwardly. "Sex is much more enjoyable with someone you love; it's much better then." I do love her! His mind screamed. I love her, I love her, I love her!  
"So, um, just remember that. We can't stop you from having sex. It's not that we want to prevent you from having a good time, but we just don't want to see you get hurt. We love you so much you know. You're hurting right now and that hurts us. In addition, of course, look out for yourself. You need to know about AIDS and stuff." He still said nothing. His dad leaned over and hugged him.  
In the hall, his dad felt like a royal fool. He remembered losing his virginity: awkward at first, but a memorable night at 17. He thanked the lord his dad never found out, it had spared him from hearing the humiliating talk he'd just had to give his only son. He felt angry with this girl, a senior, who'd hurt his son this way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
**

**Cheers and  
**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying this story to BadBoysAreBest for all your reviews.  
**

**Remember to please review it and tell me what you think**.

* * *

Chapter 3

Damon dreaded Monday. He wanted to see her again, but was scared she would ridicule him in front of the whole school or tell him she hated him. What if Tyler had said something to her? He avoided his friends, Mike especially. He knew he'd be pressured for more details, and he regretted saying as much as he had already. His plan was to ignore her completely, make her think he didn't care. Nothing could be further from the truth.

As it turns out, he needn't have worried about-facing her Monday; she didn't go. They were both on the track team after school. Would she go at all? By the end of the day, he was praying she would not. Tyler had told all of their friends. Everyone knew. God, he hated himself for telling. Why the hell did he have to tell? Knowing his friends, they'd probably go up to her and ask her if it was true the first chance they got. She'd hate him then, definitely hate him if she didn't already.  
First period Spanish on Tuesday this person Rick came in and said to him, "Hey Damon-I just saw your senior girlfriend. So you guys going out or what?" Shit, she's here! He thought. "No," he said, exasperated.  
"Why not?"  
" Shut up..."  
That's what it was like the rest of the day: people saying shit like that to him, people looking at him, talking about him. He felt like a celebrity in a sick way, most people were jealous, he knew.  
He saw her briefly at lunchtime, from a distance, going into the parking lot with Caroline and Bonnie. Tyler asked him about Saturday night, if he had gotten any more and he had to admit he had not. He hadn't told anybody what happened though. She probably already knows I've told, he thought. He wished he could just fast-forward his life six months, a year. It'll be over by then he knew people will have forgotten this by then. After school he was unbelievably nervous. He felt like he was going to throw up. She went to practice. She ignored him completely, not even a glance in his direction. She hates me, he thought, she fucking hates me.  
He was sitting with a couple of his friends, Jack and Mason, on the grass at one point. Elena had to go talk to the coach about something. She had no choice but to walk by him. She's coming this way, he thought in a panic. Suddenly his hands had a mind of their own, pulling grass out by the handfuls. His heart raced. Of course his friends had pointed her out to him when she showed up. They had said, "God, Damon, aren't you going to go talk to her?" Now he prayed they would keep their mouths shut.  
Jack saw her coming their way first and started poking Damon and laughing. She stared straight ahead and ignored them.  
"Aren't you going to talk to Damon?" asked Mason loudly. She ignored him, she was already talking to the coach, but he knew she must have heard. "Shut up!" he told him. "Leave her alone." He glanced at her. She was still talking the coach. The coach nodded, and then walked past the boys sitting on the grass.  
Elena had to walk by them again. Damon wanted to run away as she started to, but he wasn't about to leave them alone with her.  
" Gonne ignore us are you?" asked Mason acidly. She finally looked at Mason, her eyes wide. "So, I hear you suck dick."  
Her eyes widened even more and she stopped walking. She swallowed, looking at Damon. She blinked a few times. He just stared at her, stunned.  
She bit her lip, her eyes filled with tears. Damon wanted to die. "Shut up," he mumbled to him. Rick was cracking up. "Hey, can I come over? You got a dope body," he said, looking her up and down. She ignored him; she kept staring at Damon, her eyes brimming with tears.  
"Shut up!" was all Damon could manage. He looked down at his hands, God, why can't she stop staring at me like that. He looked up again, meeting her steady gaze. Her eyes suddenly turned hostile, no longer sad. Her chest heaved up and down. Damon was petrified she was going to scream, "I HATE YOU!" at the top of her lungs. Instead, she spun on her heels and walked away.  
His friends were busy laughing.  
"Fuck you!" he said to them angrily.  
"Hey, we were only kidding man," said Rick. "Fuck you!" Damon yelled. He got his bag from the bench and left, wanting to kill himself as he peddled furiously home. He thought how easy it would be to swerve into traffic. He almost did it too; he'd never hated himself so much.

For the next week, they completely avoided each other. Damon still thought about her constantly of course. His parents, knowing he was upset, pretty much left him alone. Mike wasn't talking to him though. He ignored Damon in class. Shit, what did I do? He thought. The following Monday, he said hi to her. It was a huge deal to Damon. Any "sighting" or actual confrontation with her was played out over and over in his mind. She was walking out of the girl's room during 4th period; Damon was going into the boy's room right next to it. She seemed startled when she saw him and just stared at him. He somehow found his voice and out came a "Hi". She looked down and mumbled hi back as she walked away.  
The next day after track, it happened.  
Damon was unlocking his bike behind the school next to the field. It was pretty much deserted. He saw them walking toward him out of the corner of his eye. He only recognized Stefan out of the three of them. Stefan went to a different school; there was no normal reason he would be here at 6 PM when everybody was gone. He turned around to face him-them. They all just looked at him.  
"Come here," said Stefan. "I think you and I have to talk." He grabbed Damon's shoulder roughly. Damon pushed him away out of instinct. Stefan pushed him back, hard. Damon was scared to death; Stefan was at least 6 ft. tall, 18, and had two friends with him. Damon looked around, desperately searching for someone or any way out. They dragged him behind the track where there was a dirt-jogging trail. It was dark there practically. "What? What do you want?" he demanded, scared. "Little fucking punk!" spat Stefan as he pushed him, nearly knocking him over from the force. "I hear you took advantage of my girlfriend the other day." "No, I didn't."  
" Don't fucking lie to me asshole!" he said, pushing him again.  
Damon panicked, looking around. He suddenly turned and sprinted away as fast as he could. He didn't get far before he was knocked to the ground. He felt a blow to the back of his neck and he felt dizzy.  
He tried to get up but was pinned to the ground. He wrestled with Stefan, who was on top of him, manoeuvring around onto his back. Stefan knelt over him, kneeing him in the groin. Damon's lower body exploded in pain and he groaned. Stefan hit him, hitting him in the mouth, then the nose.  
"Fucking bastard! What the hell is the matter with you? Think I wouldn't find out?" He hit him again, harder. Damon yelped, and Stefan hit him again in the face. "Mother fucker! Elena does not love you-she would never even like you faggot! She loves me so forget it! She's my girlfriend! Goddamn faggot punk!" he spat. He hit him repeatedly, yelling at him and insulting him. Damon saw the hatred, pure evil hatred in Stefan's eyes as he knelt over him, saw it between blows. He stopped trying to kick him and get up and just took it, taking the blows one after another. His head ached, pinned to the dirt ground covered with leaves and sticks, as the tears rolled down his face. He wished the tears would stop, he wasn't crying really. Stefan was crazy. He kept hitting him, harder it seemed with each blow. Damon squeezed his eyes shut, trying to black out. He had no clue how long he laid there as Stefan continued to beat him.  
One of the other people kicked him in the ribs, seething, and "What kind of asshole takes advantage of a girl when she's drunk? You're fucking scum!" He kicked him again.  
Stefan was still hitting him, shouting that she hated Damon. "She hates you little goddamn rapist pig! You're trash you're dead!" He hit him again in the face one final time, and then crawled off him, staggering up. Stefan put his forearm over his eyes and sobbed. Damon just lay there bleeding, with his eyes closed, praying they did not have a gun. One of the people dragged him to his feet, and he nearly fell down again. One held his shoulder to steady him, and Damon felt gratitude prematurely as the other person punched him in the stomach. Damon doubled over but stayed on his feet thanks to the person who held him up by his shoulder.  
Stefan, still crying, looked over at them from where he stood, leaning against the fence. The person punched him in the ribs a few more times. One of the people had Damon's arm twisted behind his back.  
"I'll break his fucking arm Stefan," he said as Damon let out a wail of pain. Stefan just shook his head, his eyes meeting Damon's. Stefan was the quarterback, the varsity one for his school, and Damon was the JV one for his. Was that why?  
He listened to him, and released his hold on him. Damon felt much gratitude toward Stefan, even under the circumstances. He couldn't believe Stefan was still crying, that he'd cried at all.  
Stefan just started walking away, not even waiting for his friends. One of the people pushed Damon down again and kicked him in the groin, then the ribs again as he winced.  
"You tell anyone about this faggot rapist and you're dead. I'll do more than break your arm asshole," one said to him.  
They left him there in the dirt, barely conscious and crying, wishing they had killed him.

* * *

** Hope You review**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS **

**I AM GLAD YOU LIKE THIS STORY**

** YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPY**

**THEY ALSO MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE FOR YOU ALL**

**

* * *

**

Damon finally made it home around 7 PM. His mother was frantic. All he wanted was to just take a bath and crawl into bed. As soon as she saw him, his face swollen and covered with blood and dirt, his shirt ripped and equally dirty, she just gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She took him in her arms, crying, "What happened? Who did this to you?"  
Damon refused to tell her, finally just refusing to answer her questions at all. He burst into tears though when his mom mentioned Jen's name.  
His mother was furious. She knew that somehow that girl had caused this damage to her son. She threatened to call the police, but Damon freaked out at that. She wanted to talk to the girl. Damon would not give her phone number. She looked her up in the school directory, and upon finding her address, she stormed over there, dragging a protesting and crying Damon with her. He could not face her, but he was not about to leave his mom alone with her.  
Some girl (wasn't her name Bonnie. Damon wondered) answered the door, staring at him. She said Elena was in the pool. Now? He wondered.  
She led them out to the backyard. There were two more people there, and there was a person in the pool with her. He saw them coming and stared at them, while she was still underwater. Damon stared at her white silhouette as she raced underwater, diving for something apparently. The pool was lit. The person called her name right as she came up, gasping for air and laughing as she threw a penny at the person. He said something to her and she turned to look at them, both standing by the pool on the wet concrete.  
Her smile faded as she stared at Damon. He could not meet her gaze. He was petrified besides, of what was going to come of this. Was Stefan really going to kill him? He hated him that is for sure. She slowly came to the pool's edge, her eyes glued on Damon. She climbed out of the pool, her hip dragging along the concrete edge, sliding one side of her bikini bottom down. Damon felt ashamed as he stared at her, at her body. It was so perfect. He flushed in the cool night air as his dick stiffened up a little. She just kept staring at him, walking toward him. She stood in front of him, and her hand went to her mouth the same way his mom's hand had. Her eyes filled with tears and her face crumpled up as she looked at him.  
Damon's face was completely swollen. His eyes were nearly swelled shut, both a dark purple colour. Dried blood trickled from his nose, his left eyebrow, one ear, his mouth, and one eye. The blood vessels in that eye had been damaged so much the white of the eye was a crimson colour. His neck was bruised and the rest of him was covered with blood as well.  
His head ached. His lips felt huge, swollen, and clumsy.  
His mother was taken aback by the girl's reaction to her son's appearance. She had thought that she had something to do with it but now realized she had not. Damon just looked down; he could not meet her pitying look anymore. He stared at her breasts, remembering when he had kissed them and...  
" Stefan did this to you?" she whispered, one wet hand reaching for Damon's shoulder. Damon said nothing, his mind spinning from her touch. She asked again, but was not really asking, "Did Stefan do this to you?" Somehow, they all went inside. She got into a terry cloth robe. She kept crying and finally sobbed repeatedly about how it was all her fault.  
"No, it's not," Damon, insisted.  
His mom got angry then. "Did you have him do this to my son? How could you do this?" she screamed. That person who had been in the pool with her (Damon did not know him but had hated him instantly) got mad at his mom, defending her. "Don't accuse her of that! She didn't do anything."  
" Well, it seems to me she did plenty!" his mom shot back.  
"Oh yeah well, maybe if he'd kept his mouth shut Stefan never would've hear about it in the first place." "Does that make it okay?" she demanded. "No, but he still would've been a lot better off if hadn't gone bragging to everyone about what they did!" he pointed out.  
Still dripping wet, Elena led Damon out of the kitchen and into her room. She did not want to hear any more of this; she just needed to be away from all of it. She felt so bad for him. It was her fault. His mom did not even notice they had left, not facing them. "Well, how do you know she didn't tell the guy?" she asked.  
"Oh, like she even talks to Stefan anymore!" "I'm going to call the police. First of all, she completely took advantage of him and he is a minor. Doesn't she know there are laws against that?"  
" Oh yeah well so she. He is 15 right. And she is 17. Last I checked that makes _him_ a rapist." His mom did not answer him. Instead, she noticed they were gone. "Where'd they go?" she demanded. "Leave them alone. They need to talk," said Bonnie.

She led him into her bathroom. He could not believe he was actually here with her. Was she still mad at him? Did she hate him? Stefan had said so. Maybe they had gotten back together...  
Sitting him down on the toilet, she went to work on him. She cleaned his face with a warm face cloth, washing off the blood and dirt. He just stared at her, shaking from her touch. He could not think of anything to say at all, only winced when she started putting antiseptic on his cuts.  
"It's going to hurt a little...," she said, dabbing his eyebrow with cotton as he winced in pain. She held his face in her hands, his eyes staring up at her. She felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him, then angered at herself for thinking it. All the while, she fought back more tears as she looked at his miserable appearance. She looked at him for a second, looked at his filthy t-shirt. She disappeared for a second while he looked around at her bathroom. It was very neat. She returned with a white t-shirt, clean and folded. She handed it to him with a shy smile, saying, "This is yours I think..." He recognized it as his white undershirt that he left at her house by accident that night. She was still looking at him. Did she pity him? She must think I am such a wimp, he though, At least not as tough as Stefan. That was obvious enough.  
He realized that she was waiting for him to put it on. He was not ashamed of his body; he worked out and was much more developed than most other freshman. He peeled off his sweaty shirt, wincing from the pain as he lifted his arms above his head. He was going to put the shirt on but she told him to wait, getting another rag soapy and wet.  
Bare-chested in front of her, he tried to look as hard and cut as possible. She rung the washcloth out and approached him.  
Both realized the awkwardness of the situation as she bathed his upper body. They tried to get the memory of when she had done so much more for him out of their minds, especially Damon, who felt a familiar tingle in his groin from her touch on his bare chest. She would not look him in the eye. She cleaned off his elbow, which had been cut by some stick when he had been pinned to the ground. She touched it up with antiseptic, her soft hand on his shoulder. What was she going to do? He wondered. Just clean him up? Was she going to talk to him then? She peered in at several discolorations on his chest. She reached for a particularly large one and applied a little pressure, and sure enough, he flinched. She moved so she was no longer blocking the light and gasped. His entire upper body was covered with bruises that were just beginning to welt. She wondered if he had a few broken ribs-it certainly looked possible. "Oh, Damon," she whispered finally. "I'm so sorry..." She started to sob, wrapping her arms lightly around his shoulders so as not to hurt him. Stefan had beaten him so severely. She rubbed his back for a second but stopped immediately. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry..." she cried into his shoulders, still sitting on the edge of the bathtub. " I am such a bitch... I hate him... I fucking hate him... It is all my fault... I hate myself... I am such a bitch... I'm sorry..."  
Half of him tried to hate her, wanting to push her away and tell her she was right. But the other half was leaping for joy, his heart racing, that she was in his arms, the girl he dreamt about night after night. It was not a contest between those two halves. "No, don't say that", he whispered into her ear. "Please don't say that. It is my fault, it is my fault. I was wrong, not you."  
" Wrong?" she pulled away from him, her cheeks wet with tears.  
"What did you do? You did not do anything. It was Stefan, not you."  
He fought back tears, his heart nearly breaking with the guilt and self-loathing he had felt since earlier this evening when he had first heard the words. Rapist. "Well, you were drunk. And I should not have told everybody. You were drunk you know what that makes me. A fucking rapist. You can have me arrested you know. I would not blame you. I'm trash, scum," he muttered. "Oh, Damon," she snapped. "That's ridiculous. Why would you think you are a rapist? Did I protest?" she asked pointedly.  
"No," he admitted, nearly laughing from the way she asked him and the memory of her dragging him onto her bed.  
"Don't give me that alcohol bullshit. I knew what I was doing-you did not, I repeat, did _not_ rape me". He thought about it. She leaned forward to look him in the eyes.  
"Why would you think you raped me?" she asked him quietly, already  
having an idea.  
He did not say anything. He did not want to get Stefan into any more trouble with her than he was already in, ironically. He knew Stefan still wanted her back. Unless he already had her back... He remembered their threats. "Damon, tell me what happened. I need to know", she implored.  
"Nah. It's not important and I don't really want to talk about it," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. "Well, it's important to me", she said. "I know it was Stefan-who else was there too?"  
" I don't know!"  
" Where did it happen?"  
" School," he muttered.  
"What happened? Please tell me," she begged. "Damon, please, I really need to know."  
Damon gave in. He sighed exasperatingly, "God, okay. He just said that I was a little punk and a rapist- 'cause you were drunk you know-and that I was dead and stuff." He paused, not wanting to say, not wanting to even think about what else he had said, about how she would never love-nor like-him. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind they were too painful. Another painful thought came into his mind, but he could not make it leave.  
"What else?" she demanded. "Tell me everything." "You guys back together?" he asked quietly. Please say no please say no please say...  
"NO!" she cried. "Of course not. I am never getting back together with that fucking jerk. Fuck him." "Oh" he said, relieved. "Well, anyway, he kept referring to you as his girlfriend. He said it at least twice, I think three times but I don't remember." "Oh really?" she snapped, her eyes angry. "Well he's just wrong. He is fucking crazy. What a dick!" she said. "Oh my God! I can't believe this." She got up and began pacing. "I have told him a million times that we're through. A fucking million. Well is not this just fine and dandy. I don't believe this shit."  
She started rattling off all the times she had told him to leave her alone and how he had seemed to get it but maybe he was just some psycho. Damon was not really listening; he was guilty of looking at her body instead, still in the wet bikini covered by an unfastened robe. He wondered where his mom was. He stared at her breasts. Her nipples were hard under the wet material. He wondered if he could just take her now, right on the rug...  
He sort of snapped out of it when she walked into her room and returned with a photo in one of those cardboard frames you get from the photographer. She sat back down on the bathtub and leaned over his thighs, holding out the photo so they could both see it.  
It was a large group photo from a Homecoming or a prom. He recognized her, in Stefan's arms, clad in a tight black dress. Oh, Homecoming, he thought, as he saw the gold embossed letters on the bottom. This year's Homecoming at Stefan's school.  
"Did he come with him? Did he hit you too?" she asked, pointing out one person. Damon looked closely. He was pretty sure that was one of the people. He did not say anything, but looked at the other people. God she has a lot of friends, he thought. There were at least six couples there. He recognized the other person. "Did he? Don't be scared to tell", she soothed. "I'm not scared," he said, annoyed. I am not a wimp, he thought angrily. Of course, he did not blame her for thinking so under the circumstances.  
"Come on," she begged. "Tell me".  
"Yeah," he admitted, pointing. She could get anything from him, he thought, he could never say no to her. "It was that guy and that guy..."  
"Shit. I knew it." She snapped the picture closed and got up and tossed it onto the bed. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom and looked at him. "They're going to pay for what they did to you I hope you know. Stefan is going to pay, the fucking asshole," she said decidedly.  
"No, don't worry about it. I mean, they're going to kill me I swear," he said, trying to sound matter-of-fact and not quaking in his boots.  
"No, they will not!" she insisted, walking over to him. He was eye-level with her breasts and they grabbed his attention. She kneeled on the rug between his knees. Oh my God, he thought for a second. Is she going to do it? Is she going to suck my dick? Suck it suck it his mind screamed.  
He soon felt ashamed of his one-track mind, of his dirty thoughts, when she handed him his shirt from off the floor and continued talking.  
"I promise they won't hurt you. I bet you Damon, Stefan will be apologizing to you before too long, you'll see!" she smiled up at him.  
"I wouldn't count on it," he said uneasily. He put his shirt on, trying to flex his muscles at the same time.  
"You didn't deserve this at _all_ Damon." He just shrugged.  
"You didn't! I am telling you, you did not! Say you didn't deserve it," she instructed, giving him a small smile.  
"I didn't deserve it", he obeyed.  
She smiled. "You know, maybe you should go to the hospital. You know, to get x-rayed. You could have a cracked rib or something."  
" Nah, I'm okay", he declined, macho, staring down at the girl between his legs, her hands on his thighs, and hoping she would not look down and see the effect she was having on him. He gratefully pulled his shirt down. "Sure?" she asked. The concern showed on her face. His heart poured with love for her. His eyes locked with hers. Kiss kisses... he thought.  
"Well, I hope you are right," she said, interrupting his thoughts. She smiled at him, in a motherly sort of way, he thought. Fuck.  
She stood up, and got a large Band-Aid out of a drawer to put over the cut on his elbow. There was a knock on her bedroom door when she started peeling off the little adhesives. She said loudly, "Come in..." Oh God, he thought as he saw her, my mom. He'd had prayed she had magically disappeared.  
His mom walked in and looked at them, in the corner of the bathroom. Her son and his first lover, who was now bandaging him up. She was doing the job she, his mom, should have done, instead of dragging him out to get answers, she thought guiltily. Damon did look much better, she had to admit.  
"Hello," his mom said, not in an unfriendly manner. "Hi," she said in a small voice. Then in a more confident one to Damon, "You look 100% better." "Thank you..." his mom said.  
" No problem," she said, smiling down at Damon. "Um, Damon, we should probably go now. Are you ready?" "Yeah, I'll be out in a second", he said, giving his mom a pointed look. Please leave please he begged silently. His mom took the hint and left.  
She threw away the trash from the most recent Band-Aid and then looked at him, unsure whether he wanted to talk to her or whether he had to go to the bathroom. He stared at her for a second, and then cleared his throat. He paused.  
Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "Yeah, thanks." Not at all what he intended to say, but he just couldn't say it, no way could he tell her what he wanted to, what he was feeling inside. He desperately wanted to pull her to him and whisper in her ear, "I love you." She smiled at him, that gorgeous, fantastic smile of hers that he wished he could see every day for the rest of his life. She (gently of course) pulled him up and gave him the best bear hug she could manage without hurting him. He rested his chin on the top of her head, his lips pursed, and his eyes looking up at the ceiling while he fought back tears.  
She pulled back, still smiling at him. She looked so beautiful, even with her hair pulled back in a wet ponytail and her eye makeup smudged.  
"You know, you're going to kill me if I say this..." she said, jokingly but yet serious". But, well!" "What? Say what?" That you want me to fuck the hell out of you now? He thought wistfully.  
"Don't get mad. Don't think I'm lame but..." she continued. "You know, we can be friends. I want to be friends. I know every person hates it: 'We can be friends!'" she said, imitating girls, in a high voice. She winced, pretending to prepare for him to get mad. She is so cute, he thought.  
Damon groaned, joking too. "Not friends! Not the Ford!" he laughed.  
Her face turned serious.  
He smiled at her, the happiest he had been since that night, but his fragile male ego still ached. Of course we hate the friend word, he thought, it means we are compromising. We are giving up what we really want. "That doesn't sound too bad," he said.  
She smiled. "Good! I mean it, you know Damon, if you need someone to talk to or anything, and you can always call me."  
He smiled. "Okay," he said. "You can call me too." Once he said it, he wished it back, now what if she does not call. He thought. Fuck, he thought, realistically, I doubt she will call me.  
But she just smiled. She gave him another hug, kissing him on the cheek. Remembering his soiled shirt, they left her room and went out, passing her living room where a few people were watching TV. God, he thought, on a weeknight. Her house is party-central. His mom was not in there; she was waiting in the car.  
She said good-bye again, friendly. He punched her on the arm good naturedly, and she attempted to tousle his hair but he was too quick. She opened the door, and Damon left, with his own bye. She watched him climb into the car, and then closed the door.  
Could he be any cuter? She thought to herself. Then she got angry.

* * *

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry have been really busy latly and didnt get time to update it, but here you go.**

**thanks for all the reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Damon sat in the front seat, silent. His mom spoke first, "So, honey, how are you feeling? You look much better."  
" Fine".  
"I should have made sure you were okay before we came here," she said.  
"It doesn't matter now", he answered.  
"Oh. Well..." she paused. "So, are you going to be seeing a lot of her?"  
" No", said Damon, sullenly. God, why did his parents always have to be so nosy?  
"Oh. I was just wondering," she said. "She seems very nice actually..."  
"Actually?"  
" Well, I just mean that she's a nice girl." "Yes, she is."  
" Oh. I was talking to her friends. They were quite nice too."  
" What did you talk about?"  
" Well, well, we talked about her situation. With her ex-boyfriend  
and what happened with him and you..." "Oh".  
"She has a lovely house. Her parents travel a lot you know."  
" Yeah, I know."  
" It is too bad that she has to live by herself so much. I guess that's why she has so many friends over, to keep her company."  
" I guess," he said, thinking, I'll keep you company! "Her friend was saying that she was very close with her boyfriend's family. It's a shame when things like that happen you know."  
" I guess."

They pulled into the driveway, Damon relieved the conversation was over and hoping his parents would not bring her up anymore. Elena pulled into Stefan's driveway, as she had so many times. She did not allow herself to pause, but still kept running what she was going to say to him repeatedly in her mind as she jumped out of her car. She rang the doorbell, something she had not done in a long time. Stefan looked at her through the window, but she purposely avoided looking at him. He opened the door, his eyes wide.

"Hi!" he said, brightly.  
She stared at him. Then she hit him as hard as she could.  
He reeled backwards, his hand to his mouth. "You fucking prick!" she seethed.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"Oh, that was so fucking low. Three against one, real classy Stefan!".  
"Oh, what, you're like his protector now or something?" he asked, admitting it.  
"Oh, screw you. How could you do that? How could you do that to the kid?"  
" Oh, he's a kid now, is he?" Stefan asked sarcastically, wiping blood from his chin. "To you he is. What's the matter with you?" she screamed at him. "Why'd you do that?  
" He deserved it."  
" Oh fucking bullshit. Bullshit he did. You are the one that deserves to get the shit beat out of you. Oh, and let's get this straight, okay? You are not my boyfriend, and I am not your girlfriend! Can you say that?" she asked in a Mar. Rogers'-type voice.  
"No. I will not admit that. You say that I broke up with you, but hell no! I told you I was sorry babe. I didn't mean it-I've told you that a thousand times!" he whined.  
"Oh yeah well too late for that. God, how could you _do_ that? You're even more of an asshole that I thought," she told him, in tears. "And let's get something else straight, okay? You are not to lie-and no one else you know either!-are not to lay a goddamn fingernail on that boy. Do you hear me? I know you better than anyone else Stefan, and I can _hurt_you better than anyone else can, got it?" she threatened.

"You've already hurt me," he told her, fighting back tears.  
She ignored the tears, keeping her heart cold. "Good. Not nearly as much as you have, fucking hurt me I bet! God you're such a jerk", she told him, shaking her head. "I can't believe you would do such a thing! Actually, I can..." she added angrily, determined she would not cry. "You're not going out with him, are you?" he asked in horror.  
"No! However, what does that have to do with it? If I was, it wouldn't be any of your business right?" she asked. He did not answer.  
"Right?" she snapped.  
"Right," he said, rolling his eyes.  
"You're such a jerk. In addition, do not believe for a fucking second that he raped me. Nothing could be further from the truth, you know. Rape victims usually don't cum a couple times," she added.

He did not say anything, just stared at the ground, her comment going straight to his heart like a dagger. He could not fight back tears anymore.  
She noticed, and her heart raced. Nevertheless, she still hated him. "Good-bye!" she told him, disgusted. He grabbed her arm. "No, come in. Let us talk. Please let us talk. Just give me that."

She got a glimpse of Kyle, Stefan's little brother, walking in the kitchen towards them. Kyle looked at her, then his brother, who was wiping away tears, then back at her. Her heart ached; she loved Stefan's family like her own. Kyle was like her own little brother. However, she hardened her heart, and shook his arm off. "No, it's too damn late."  
She spun around and ran to her car, and he did not follow her, thank God. He knew her; he knew when she was angry and when she was _angry_. She would probably run him over with the car, the way she felt now.

* * *

**please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey well here is another chapter for the long wait :)**

**hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 6

They'd first started going out first year. She'd been together with this person, Daniel, since about the first week of school. She really liked Daniel. Daniel was fairly inexperienced as far as dating went, but she didn't know that, you wouldn't from the way he acted. Plus, he was gorgeous. Essentially, he broke up with her. It wasn't that he didn't like her. Actually, he liked her a lot. The problem was he didn't know what to do with her. Should he call her every night? Eat lunch with her every day? Trivial problems, but when you're a freshman, trivial problems are like catastrophes. He tried to act cool and basically ended up ignoring her. Around October, she finally asked him. "Do you want to go out with me or not?" The answer wasn't yes; in fact it wasn't even an answer yet that night when she met Stefan. She'd asked Daniel's friend to give him the message Friday morning, but she'd neither heard nor seen Daniel or the friend all day. Friday night she went out with her friends, jenna and caroline, and these two sophomore people. One of them had played soccer with Stefan. "Harper", they kept calling him.

Anyway, they went up to Stefan's house in the hills to see what he was up to. All of them sat around in his living room for a while, playing Sega while waiting for someone to call Stefan back.  
Stefan noticed her right away. He liked her looks right away anyway, but she didn't seem particularly friendly. She was very quiet and fairly unreceptive to any suggestions people made. She didn't want anything to drink, she wanted to keep her jacket on, she didn't want to play winner.

So Stefan instead focused his attentions on the jenna girl, who had been flirting with him somewhat, but it soon became obvious that she had something going with one of the sophomores. The bitch (as he called her mentally during that first brief hour) actually sat in his kitchen and talked to his _dad_ for a while. When she was in there, one of the people commented on her and what a bundle of laughs she was. Caroline mentioned that she was upset because she was breaking up (maybe) with her boyfriend.  
So Stefan thought about it for a few minutes, then noticed it quiet in the kitchen and went in. His dad had gone back to his bedroom, and she was now sitting alone quietly at his kitchen table, slowly tracing the placemat pattern with her fingertip.

He sat down across from her, and she looked up at him and gave a half-hearted smile, then looked back down at the table. She didn't want to him to think she was a bitch, so she looked back up at him and gave him a more genuine one. It was his house after all, and she'd just gotten through talking to his dad, who was a real sweetheart, so she ought to be nice to him. "Having fun?" he asked, teasing her a bit. "Oh, yeah, tons," she answered sarcastically. He leaned forward. "So, you sad?" he asked. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"What's your name again?" he asked. "I'm Stefan. I live here," he added.  
"I know," she said. "I'm Elena."  
That's right, he knew that. "So," he said. "You want to talk about it? Your friend said you were having problems with your boyfriend."  
Good, he knows I have a boyfriend, she thought gratefully. "Well, kind of", she said.  
"What's the matter? I don't know, maybe I can give you a guy's perspective, if you want."  
" Well, aright".  
"So, what's up?"  
" Well, we've only been going out since the beginning of the year. He's just... I don't know. I mean, I really like him and stuff but he's just such a butt!" Stefan laughed. The girl had attitude, he could see. "What's he do?"  
" Well, he's sort mean to me."  
" What-he doesn't hit you, does he?" asked Stefan, concerned.  
"Oh, no! Nothing like that!"  
" I was going to say, I mean, if he's beaten' on you I'd probably have to kick his ass."  
That made her uncomfortable, but she just continued talking to him anyway. "No, he just ignores me." "He ignores you?"  
" Yeah, I mean, he never calls me. I have to call him if I want to talk to him. And he doesn't hang out with me at school or anything. We've gone out to lunch a couple times but not lately. So, it's like we never talk, you know? I mean, we never even see each other. Not lately anyway. He says he likes me but I wish he'd just, I don't know", she shrugged.  
"You're right, he sounds like a real butt," agreed Stefan.  
" So, well, I asked his friend to give him the message that I wanted to know what was up, whether he still wanted to be with me or not. Anyway that was this morning and I haven't heard anything".  
"Is he a freshman?"  
" Yeah".  
"You're a freshman, right?"  
" Yeah".  
"Um, I think that you should..." he began. He couldn't just say "Just dump him and go for me", she'd think he was a jerk. Plus he'd promised her advice. "Well, first of all you should wait and see what he says. If he calls you. Don't call him-he should call you. If he says he wants to be together with you still, and then tell him how you feel and find out what his problem is. And tell him that things need to change".  
"That's what I was planning on doing."  
" And of course, if he _doesn't_ call you, like, by tomorrow night, unless he's out of town or something, which if he is you didn't mention..."  
"He's not", smiled Elena.  
" ... or if he calls you and says 'I don't know' then you should get rid of him because he's a dork." Elena shrugged. "I guess so."

The phone rang then and Stefan leapt up to get it. Stefan told the others the "lowdown" as soon as he got off. His friend was coming over to get him and they were going to someone else's house. The people and Caroline and jenna wanted to go too so they all stood around in the kitchen waiting for him. When he finally showed up jenna suggested Elena go with Stefan and his friend Josh because it was easier then them all squishing in the Bug again. Stefan was pleased and insisted that she sit in the front seat. She was very quiet and not at _all_ pleased about being in the car with these two people she didn't know, plus going to the house of someone else she didn't know. All she just wanted to do was go home, and check to see if Daniel had called, and if he hadn't then cry. Cry, which she felt like doing when Josh asked her if she had a boyfriend. She was scared he was going to hit on her, which she _hated_, because she didn't ever know how to act when that happened. But Josh just said "Oh" when she said she did and then turned up the music louder. elena wanted to turn and smile at Stefan, because, after all, that is what they had been talking about, but she just didn't feel like being friendly tonight. Stefan thought she was cute and girlfriend potential as opposed to just a lay, which of course he wouldn't mind. Stefan thought if he didn't get laid pretty soon he'd explode. Of course, he thought hastily, he would never rule anyone out as "just a lay". His life wasn't _that_ good.

They didn't talk much more that night because she left pretty soon after they got to the house. He'd lost track of her after they got there because this blonde-haired woman he'd never met was flirting with him fairly heavily. Later, after he didn't get anything like usual, he thought about the sad girl he'd met earlier with the big brown and long brown hair.  
He got caroline's number from matt, and called her up to ask about elena. caroline said that Daniel had called her, but he was a "total butt" and acting indifferent to her so she said, "Then I guess we're not together anymore if that's the way you're acting", and he'd said, "I guess not."  
It wasn't the clean break Stefan was hoping for, but he wasn't disappointed. He was a little though when Caroline said she thought Elena would be mad if she gave her phone number to him. Before he could get insulted Caroline explained that it wasn't him, but that it would probably take awhile before she would get over Daniel, the way she was apparently. But Caroline said she'd see what she could do as far as getting them together.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
